Ultimate
by bratzluvr97
Summary: Seven years after Bella's change, the Cullens come across what they never expected. A new breed of Vampires, different even from Renesmee. Who knew being a vampire had so many options? Vamps, Rated T Better than it sounds! ;****ABANDONED****
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story, and I hope you like it!**

**Here's how it came to be; My friend wrote this story while I was kinda like her beta, and then she got bored, so I took over while she's my beta now.**

**So basically we wrote this story together.**

**There's a lot of new stuff to remember, but I hope you guys don't get TOO confused to stop reading.  
**

**If it gets too confusing, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me!! **

**And if you guys are still willing to read, I will post the character details and some FAQ's me and my friend came up with.**

**WARNING-There's 8 new characters to memorize about, but you'll read about them later on...

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

The forest rushed past me in a blur. It was still exhilarating to run, even though I've been a vampire for a good seven years. The combination of speed and clarity.

When I was still human I would ride on Edward's back. I never fully understood how he didn't run into trees. I guess I wouldn't know until I experienced it myself.

Edward ran beside me holding my hand between us. I still hadn't gotten over how absolutely beautiful he was and how he belonged to me… me.

My beautiful young daughter, Renesmee followed behind us. She was only seven years old but looked like an adult. She was a fascinating creature, my daughter, how she grew at startling speed. She was startlingly beautiful also and she could go out in sunlight without exposing us all. She was truly fascinating.

Suddenly Edward stopped. His head snapped around looking for something he couldn't see.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

Edward was still looking around when he answered, "There's something out there." He kept spinning around looking for that something.

"What kind of something?" Jacob asked from behind. Jacob was Renesmee's fiancé; their beginning is a confusing story.

Jacob is a werewolf. Werewolves imprint kind of like love at first sight only stronger. Once he laid eyes on my beautiful, newborn daughter he fell deeply in love with her.

"It's a kind of something that I can tell is here but I can't hear." Edward answered moving forward slowly. Edward dropped my hand and motioned me to stay back with Renesmee.

Jacob followed behind Edward. Renesmee started to follow; I took her arm and pulled lightly back. Renesmee didn't understand.

Edward and Jacob moved forward. Suddenly the wind blew from the direction they were headed. Blood.

We all froze.

The blood was thin in the air, but we all knew it.

Edward clenched his jaw and moved in closer with Jacob close behind. Renesmee and I stayed frozen still. It seemed like we waited forever. Finally Edward and Jacob came back. They didn't look worried or flustered, they looked relieved.

"Edward what is it?" I asked confused.

"Come see," Edward said emotionless. His face didn't reveal anything. It was completely blank.

Renesmee looked at Jacob. When his face revealed about as much as Edward's, she was not pleased. My daughter hated surprises and anything else she didn't know.

We walked slowly after Edward and Jacob; suddenly there was a single drop of what seemed like human blood that had a slightly different edge of smell to it. As we continued walking there was gradually more and more blood. Suddenly there was a large puddle of blood that led under a pile of brush. Jacob leaned down and pushed the brush away.

Then there it was. The small form of a beautiful young girl lying on a puddle of deep red blood. The girl was unconscious. But unmistakably beautiful, I never thought it was possible but she didn't even have a vampire's beauty. She had a goddess's or an angel's beauty. Even harder to imagine but she was more beautiful than Rosalie. I had always thought that Rosalie was the incarnation of pure beauty, but I was _wrong_. This little girl, she was amazingly beautiful. She was perfect, staggeringly so that made your heart sing every time you looked in her direction.

The sweet looking girl lay there, she was dressed in a long soiled light pink dress. It was simple in style, nothing like Alice would ever pick out for me, or anybody. She liked flamboyant styles and colors, much wilder then this girl's simple dress. If I wore dresses often I would want that dress.

She had a large mass of wild curls that fell to the middle of her back. Her hair was tousled and sticking in random directions. _Like she was struggling for her life._ Everything about her must have been perfect, but she was now completely soiled in her own blood.

"What happened to her?" Renesmee inquired breathless, tortured by the picture that was presented before her.

"Someone changed her," Edward answered staring at the small girl. "I just don't understand. To change a human to a vampire it takes a lot of restraint. So you would have to be practiced. But all the blood, I don't understand."

Suddenly the girl shrieked. If I thought she was only beautiful I was again dead wrong. Her voice was even more magical than Alice's. It was so beautiful, so wonderful, and magical. Though her shriek brought me back to the world.

"What should we do with her?" Jacob asked very unimpressed by the extraordinary beauty.

"Should we take her to Carlisle?" I said looking around at everyone. Truly I didn't know what to do.

"Yes, we have to help her. Dad, tell Carlisle and Esme to prepare the house for her. Mom, call Alice and Jasper and tell them to come help us," Renesmee ordered and bent to look –from a distance –and examine the girl.

The girl continued to shriek every so often, after she would shriek she would shiver violently all the way through her small frame.

We heard Alice and Jasper behind us running. Then, suddenly they appeared beside us.

"Who is this?" Alice asked curious. Then it hit her. She hadn't been looking at the face she was looking at the gore behind the beauty. "Oh," she whispered breathless from the shock of such a lovely creature.

"We're not sure who she is, but it felt wrong to leave her." Renesmee explained. She was watching Jasper carefully. "Jacob," she said suddenly pulling Jacob into the conversation. "Can you carry her or would you like us to?" she asked him. She knew he hated that we were bringing a new vampire we didn't know, into our home.

"I will. I don't want any tempted vampires carrying this bloody thing." He teased. Jacob stepped forward and picked the small girl up. The back of her was completely soiled with blood from lying in it for don't know how long.

Jacob shuddered as the blood dripped down his legs and onto the dirt. Then he started running through the forest and we followed, not at our normal speed but still fast. I turned to look at Alice to know what was going to happen, but Alice was irritated. She looked frustrated and annoyed.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked worried. What had she seen? What was going to happen? "Alice what did you see?"

"Nothing," Alice said more frustrated. "I tried to search for her in our future but it's completely gone!" she said worriedly. "All of us are gone! Completely gone!"

"Alice this has happened before. Renesmee and Jacob make our futures disappear." I said less worried that now we were ok and not in danger, yet.

"No everyone is gone. Not just people involved, all of us are gone, Renee, Mike, Angela, everyone!" she said worry lining her face.

Suddenly Jasper pivoted on his heel and ran to Alice. "If you can't see I'm staying near you at all times." He said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You already are always with me," she said relieved of her worry and giggling her musical laugh.

Edward came to stand beside me and, like Jasper and Alice, wrapped his arm around my waist. "Everything's going to be fine," he whispered.

"I had no doubt," I said smiling a small smile.

We reached the big house and hurried inside. Carlisle was waiting for us with the house ready for a new vampire. Carlisle took the small figure in his arms carried her up to his office and laid her on the operating table. He did not plan on operating it was just easier to see what we had on our hands.

"Where did you find her?" Carlisle asked watching our faces for clues. He didn't understand how we were all silent. "What's going on?"

Renesmee had to be the one to explain, "We found her in the forest. She is a new born vampire, we believe, and we don't know who she is. Alice can't see anymore because of her and Dad can't hear her."

"Wow, this is extremely strange. Alice lost her sight. And Edward can't hear." Carlisle was amazed.

We waited all day and all night for the girl to wake up. We all sat around but, nothing happened. The girl would lay there and shriek. The poor tiny creature.

We had been waiting for three days for the girl to wake up, most of us had started out waiting in Carlisle's office but, we started drifting away. But Renesmee and Alice stayed the whole time. Naturally Jacob and Jasper stayed with them, they tried to sway their decision to stay the whole time until she woke but, Renesmee and Alice were firm. Jacob tried to carry Renesmee away when she fell asleep, but Alice argued on her behalf. So Renesmee slept on the floor in Carlisle's office for three days with Alice by her side.

Alice had been up in her room for those three days. She would sit there with Jasper trying to see what the girl forbid. She wouldn't come out, though we tried to coax her out of the small room, nothing.

Then late on the third day Alice ran from her room. We all were relieved. She was out of her room. She looked happy. That was strange, no one expected her to be so happy.

"She is going to wake up!" Alice said extremely happy and excited. She was so happy.

Then suddenly there was a loud blood curdling scream that echoed down the stairs from Carlisle's office. This scream was different, the last ones, those were of agony, this one pure torture. This one sent chills down your spine and up your neck. This was torture; this was pain too extraordinary to explain.

We rushed up the stairs and into Carlisle's office. The girl was sitting up screaming at the top of her lungs eyes shut tight and Renesmee was standing over her rubbing her arm trying to sooth her.

Carlisle rushed to her side and whispered in her ear, "Shh, your safe, your ok."

As soon as he finished saying the word safe she stopped screaming and listened to what he was really saying. She opened her eyes slowly to see the nine vampires and werewolf.

Her eyes were light blue like ice but, deep as if you could see into her soul. She stared at us all in turn. She was so interesting. I wanted to tell her something, tell her how happy I was to see her awake but, I couldn't find the words. But, how were her eyes blue?

Carlisle looked at Edward who was staring at the girl with a curious expression. "Hello, I am Carlisle and this is my family." He said with a soothing voice.

"Hello Carlisle, everyone," she said in a heart breaking voice, so lovely even to a vampire used to extraordinary beauty.

We all stared openly gaping like fish trying to find words. Even Carlisle was astonished. The girl shrunk back like a scolded puppy.

"I'm sorry," Renesmee said in a whisper. "They aren't used to someone with your extraordinary talents and beauty." She said this with a motherly smile that made the girl feel better.

"This is my father Edward, my mother Bella. They are my aunts Rosalie and Alice, and my uncles Emmett and Jasper. And this is my grandmother Esme and my grandfather Carlisle. I am Renesmee and, this is my Jacob." She smiled fondly at Jacob and then turned to the girl. "What is your name?"

"My name," the girl paused looking at everyone in the room watching her. "My name is Kaye. Kaye Pryor." She said quietly. "Where am I?" she asked looking around past us all.

"We are the Cullens, this is our home. Do you know what state this is?" Carlisle answered the poor timid girl.

"No, I don't remember anything." She looked at us pained and scared. She would be in tears if she could be.

"I know the feeling that is how I felt when I woke." Alice said moving slowly towards Kaye and putting her hand down slowly on her arm. "I don't remember anything from my human life." Alice said rubbing Kaye's arm.

Kaye looked down. She then looked at Renesmee. "What happened to me?" she asked in a scared voice that cracked.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think so far!!**

**-Hang and Hang's Friend Who is Not to be Named Right Now.**

***I called your boyfriend gay, and hit me with his *  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"We don't know the whole story but, you might be a vampire like us," Renesmee answered. "You don't have to be scared we will find out what you are exactly." Renesmee was firm and glanced at Carlisle. "Grandpa, will you come here please." She ordered him with innocent dignity.

Carlisle walked over to where Renesmee sat. Renesmee touched his face. My daughter had the uncanny ability to 'show' someone her thoughts by contact. She would touch your face and then you would see what she was thinking, like a very strong memory.

After a second she patted Carlisle's face like she was just touching his face. The girl looked down at her hands. That's when I noticed her skin.

We all thought she was supposed to be a vampire but, her skin was a pale peach! Her skin was even darker then Renesmee's. She looked human!

I looked at Edward who still hadn't looked away from Kaye the whole time. "Edward?" I said trying to pull his attention away from the scared girl.

He didn't look away from her when he said, "Bella can I talk to you else where." He said keeping his eyes on the girl. He put his arm on my waist, turned, and led us out of the room.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked in a whisper I was curious to what he had heard from the girl's mind, and what had possessed him to watch Kaye so cautiously. "What did you hear from her?"

"Shh," he said cautious again. He pulled me through the house and out the door. He released me and started running, I followed him through the forest until we were far enough away that no one in the house could hear us.

"Edward, what's going on?" I said frustrated and a little scared. "Edward." He was looking away from me completely the other direction.

"I can't hear her," he said like he was admitting a great embarrassment. "I can't hear her at all," he said again even more embarrassed.

"Edward what's the big problem in that, you can't hear me," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Bella, you have no idea. I can't hear her and I couldn't hear her." Edward said taking my hand and turning around. "When we found her what did I say?"

"You said you could tell that something was out there but, you couldn't hear them." I said confused, what did that have to do with anything.

"Well I lied," he said looking down at his feet. "When I stopped in the forest I couldn't hear anybody." He said still looking down. "I feel useless."

"Edward, you're not at all useless. When I was human how many times did you save my life? You save our entire family everyday." I said making him look at me.

Then we heard someone coming up behind us. Alice and Jasper burst through the trees and Alice grabbed my arm. "Alice, what's going on now?" I said as she dragged me through the forest. I still had Edward's hand in mine and, we were being dragged by Alice, who was towing Jasper too.

We saw the house appear before us. "Alice what happened?" I said annoyed by all the silence.

"Kaye." She said not fully answering my questions. She looked excited, really excited.

"Alice, what about Kaye?" I was so confused. What about Kaye. What did she mean?

"Kaye is special too," Alice said smiling hugely. She was hopping with excitement. We reached the stairs then; Alice dropped my hand and just took Jasper's and ran as fast as she could.

Edward and I ran up the stairs too. When we reached the door everyone in the room gasped. We opened the door to see Emmett on the ground shaking with Rosalie leaning over him. Renesmee was trying to calm Kaye but, Kaye wasn't listening. Jacob was trying to help keep the girl restrained and, keeping her from hurting Renesmee. Carlisle was holding the girl in a head lock and, Esme was restraining the girl's little body. Alice and Jasper were frozen with fear.

Esme suddenly yelled, "Bella! Help Emmett! He needs a mind shield!" She was struggling with the girl's arms and legs when Jasper and Edward sprung to help.

I stood there getting ready. "Alice, block me I need to keep everyone under the shield."

Alice moved to block me from anything in the room potentially dangerous. "I'm on it," Alice said watching everyone in the room.

I stretched the invisible border line of my shield to Emmett first. It was more difficult somehow to get Emmett under, it was like he repelled the shield. When it was finally over him he sat up and, Rosalie finally breathed again. I worked to get everyone under. Emmett was under, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Renesmee, Carlisle, and I was just getting Esme under when Jacob dropped to the floor and groaned.

Jacob. No, why Jacob, my best friend. I threw the shield out and tried to latch it around Jacob but, the girl had a strong hold on Jacob, whatever she was doing to him. I struggled with the girl. Then Kaye looked at me. I fell to the floor. My shield was coming back to me but, with the last of my strength I pushed it to Renesmee's mind.

It was so strange like I was floating. I was pretty sure I was dreaming or unconscious because, I couldn't see anything, it was all purple smoke. The purple smoke swirled to the sky. There was a strong sickly sweet scent and the smoke would have burned my eyes if I were still human. I knew what this was. Then it came to me. I looked down into the fire in front of me.

The worst picture I would ever see. Renesmee, lying there in the fire burning, blood spewing everywhere. I couldn't stop myself from looking in the next fire. Edward, my Edward lying lifeless in flames his perfect body burning in flames. I couldn't stop looking, I couldn't look away. The next fires contained more and more of my family. My family burning, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme all burning. I walked past the fires and there was a pile of, what looked like logs. I continued walking toward them. Then I saw what they really were.

My friends. It was a pile of all my friends, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, and Lauren. They were all lying lifeless and cold. Then I saw who was on the top of the pile. Phil, Charlie, and Renee, my parents. Why was this happening? How long was I out? Then I looked at a ditch over by the side of the pile. In the ditch, there were torn body parts carelessly strewn in the ditch and bleeding out more and more. Jacob.

Why was this happening? What happened to everyone? Then I realized this was the baseball clearing that we saw James, Victoria, and Laurent for the first time. This was also the place Victoria's new born army attacked and, where the Volturi attacked. This was a place of either fun or terror, most of the time terror.

What had happened? All I remembered is I was trying to keep Jacob from going under whatever Kaye could do. Then she got under my shield somehow and I collapsed. I pushed my shield away trying to keep Renesmee, my baby, safe. How did this happen? Then I collapsed again.

Suddenly I was on a beach. I was lying on a beach when my husband, daughter, and family were dead. The strange thing of it all was that I hadn't been on a beach since Esme's island for my honey moon.

Esme's Island hadn't changed it was just as I remembered, then Edward walked toward me. Was I dreaming? I had to be dreaming, I had witnessed him burning but, he was here. He reached his hand down toward me. I took his hand and he gently pulled me up. We stood on the beach sparkling like crazy. Then he started walking away. I followed running as fast as I could but, I wasn't fast enough. Then everything disappeared.

I woke again, this time I wasn't alone. I was in Carlisle's office in Edward's arms. Everyone was hovering over me. Alice was the closest with her hand on my forehead and, of course Jasper was right beside her with a worried expression on his face. Rosalie and Emmett were near my feet; Rosalie had her hand on my knee and was whispering worried questions to Emmett trying to make sure Edward didn't worry too much. Carlisle and Esme hovered behind Edward, stood and sobbed quietly; Carlisle watched quietly and patted Edward on the shoulder slowly. Finally, Renesmee and Jacob looked over and between the heads. Jacob held his arms around Renesmee who cried into his chest.

Then Alice shrieked. "She's awake!" she started jumping as Jasper worked extremely hard to restrain her.

Renesmee shoved her way through the small crowd. "Mom!" she yelled. "Mom, you're awake!" she was so happy even happier then she was about Kaye.

Edward spoke louder than normal, "Bella, are you ok?" I looked at him curiously and his faced twisted into an agonized look.

I paused before I spoke, "I'm fine, a little confused but ok." As soon as I spoke the coherent question he sighed and let his face relax.

"Thank the lord," he said smiling. "I thought I lost you. It's hard whether to determine if a vampire is well, still here."

We all laughed. It wasn't funny but, everyone was just happy to see me alive apparently.

I looked over and the small girl was lying on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked still looking at Kaye, lying in a heap on the floor. "Did she do that to me?" I asked scared. I never thought I would be deathly afraid of such a small girl, so frail to the eye.

"Yes," Edward answered seriously. "It's her gift. We think she is the ultimate predator, even worse then any other vampire that has ever walked the planet." He said quickly glancing sideways.

"So she's worse then anyone of us," I was doubtful. Worse, how could that be? Some of us have terrifying gifts, like Jane, who could incapacitate someone by just thinking about hurting them. What could make her so dangerous; besides the fact she could apparently create horrifying images in your mind and make you black out.

"Yes," Edward said looking at my shocked expression. "We aren't sure exactly what she can do we will find that out when she wakes up again." He looked over at her with an incomprehensible expression. "We have to be careful around her."

"Bella, do you remember what happened when you blacked out?" Carlisle asked curiously. He saw my scared expression and said, "I'm sorry, you must be horrified to relive that experience." He looked towards Jacob who had been under the gaze of Kaye too. "Jacob, would you mind telling us what happened to you?"

"Sure. It was all strange. I knew I had collapsed on the floor because I felt it. Then I remembered waking up in the baseball field, I was alone." He looked up at Renesmee and then the rest of the family in turn. "Then I saw smoke large pillars of the purple thick smoke. I looked into the fires and all of you were burning and gone." He looked ashamed.

"Jacob that's exactly what I saw," I said as Edward set me down slowly. "I woke up in the baseball field with large pillars of smoke. I looked into the fires and all of you were burning, except Jacob. I remember that I had the urge to walk though I didn't want to move." I looked at Carlisle who was absorbed in writing notes of all the information he was acquiring. "So there was a large pile and as I got closer I saw it was a pile of all my human friends and family. Then there was a ditch beside the pile and Jacob was lying in there all torn up." I shuddered; Edward put his arm around me.

"Carlisle, she is going to wake up in a two minutes and fifteen seconds," Alice said moving closer to Jasper.

"Renesmee, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Bella please go out to the hallway," Carlisle ordered. "Bella, can you keep us under your shield?" Carlisle was busy moving the girl to the bed, "Alice, can you watch for her waking up?"

We nodded as we walked out of the room. I looked back at Edward who was watching her, and listening.

Rosalie and Esme stood in front of me. I was sitting against the wall across from Carlisle's office which housed Kaye and her frightening gift. While we waited, I kept everyone necessary under my shield. I flexed it, wrapping it around everyone, where Carlisle touched the girl there was always the flexible shield around his hand.

Alice was curled into a small ball, she had her arms on top of her knees and her head leaned back against the wall. Suddenly she let out a frustrated huff and lied her head down on her arms. After what seemed like forever passed Alice jumped up.

"Alice. What did you see?" I said as she ran to the door in front of her. She returned and sat down with a sigh.

"She is waking up. Get ready Bella," she said and laid her head back down. I thickened my shield wherever my family was close to her.

"Calm down. No one is going to hurt you if you don't hurt anyone else." Carlisle was speaking to the girl in a calm voice. Edward was standing behind Carlisle, watching Kaye cautiously. "Can you promise us you won't hurt anyone else?"

"Yes," Kaye answered shyly. "Where are the people I hurt? I would like to apologize." She spoke quietly, and sounded as if she really meant what she was saying.

"They are right here," Carlisle answered. "Bella, will you come here." Carlisle asked. "I am sure they have no hard feelings," as he spoke the girl grinned slightly.

"I am really terribly sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said looking down. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course," I said. I felt sorry for the girl, being a new vampire is hard, especially when you wake up and don't remember anything.

After I said this I started walking toward the girl. Before I could reach her and touch her hand, Edward had his arm around my waist and stepped back pulling me along. I looked at him; his expression said he knew something.

Emmett and Jacob had not taken their eyes off of Kaye; Jacob was even starting to shake. I looked at Edward and started walking. I removed his arm and continued walking. He was about to pull me back again until he noticed where I was headed.

I walked to Jacob and pulled his arm. He didn't move. "Jacob, come on. Renesmee needs you."

"What happened to Renesmee?" he said suddenly frantic. Edward suddenly froze with fear. "Edward calm down," I said looking at my frightened husband. "Jacob come on," I pulled Jacob from the room.

As soon as we were out of the room, I lifted my shield and let Edward know what was happening. Jacob ran straight to Renesmee who was sitting on the floor beside Alice. Jacob stopped shaking and I told Renesmee to take him away for awhile. Now we were left with the dangerous creature named Kaye.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Alice back into Carlisle's office. As soon as she was near the bed Kaye sat on, she folded herself on the floor. I sat down on the floor beside her as Jasper came to sit on Alice's other side. Sitting on the floor, we all watched Kaye. Carlisle and Esme stood against the far wall, and Edward stood right behind me. Rosalie and Emmett stood next to Carlisle and Esme against the wall.

"Kaye, where did you come from?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I don't really know. I remember something, but I'm sure it was a dream," she said recalling what ever she was thinking of. "I remember people, I believe they were friends. One of them was a girl, she was my best friend…" she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. Then she burst into tears. The girl cried and cried over the memory of the other girl, which for now went nameless.

Jasper looked at the girl frustrated. His gift must not be working either, this was getting scary. Alice was rubbing the girl's hand and whispering to her, "You do not have to think of this girl. Please do not feel pressured to think of something that brings you so much sorrow."

"No, I have to otherwise I will never know." She was still crying only now she was crying less violently.

"What do you mean?" Alice was confused we all were. "I don't understand. If it upsets you then why would you want to think about it?"

She was bashful, "I want to know who these people are and I want to remember." As she spoke a single tear fell down her cheek. _She could cry!_

Alice was busy looking over Kaye's clothes with a look I knew well. "You could use some new clothes," Alice stated confidently.

"Oh I don't want to put you out," Kaye said quietly. "Truly, if you would like me to leave I will." She looked at Alice like she meant what she was saying.

"Don't worry, we have a ton of clothes someone won't wear," Alice glared at me. She hadn't forgiven me for my strong aversion to expensive clothes. "Come with us," she ordered Kaye. "Bella, Rosalie, join us," it wasn't a question but an order.

"Alice, I don't," Edward started but, Alice's glare silenced him. Edward looked at me and mouthed "Be careful." I nodded and followed behind Rosalie.

Alice led the way down the hall with Kaye, Rosalie, and I following behind her. We entered Alice's large room and Kaye looked around in awe.

"This is my and Jasper's room," Alice said walking straight towards the closet. "Come this way," she said taking Kaye's hand and towing her toward the larger closet.

"This closet is _huge_," Kaye said marveling at Alice's impressive stock of clothing. "I've never seen so many clothes." Kaye was watching Alice walk around picking up several different things. By the time that she made it around the closet once she needed help from all four of us.

We spent hours in there having her dress up into dresses, skirts, pants, shorts, and shirts in every color and style. Rosalie and I drew the line at watching the dress up game Alice and Kaye were enjoying whole heartedly, at three hours.

Rosalie and I walked out of the door and, there stood Jasper. "Where are you guys going?" Jasper asked panicked.

"Downstairs," I said confused. Jasper never acted panicked, this was a strange sight.

"You can't leave Alice alone with her," Jasper said with quiet panic. His face was streaked with worry and pain.

"Why don't you just go in and stay with Alice?" I asked still utterly confused. "If you're so worried then go sit with Alice and Kaye."

"You're right Bella," he said not moving. "I should go in Alice needs me." He looked convinced that Alice was in danger.

"If you want my opinion on the subject," I started but Jasper interrupted me.

"Bella, no offense intended but, you aren't exactly the best judge of safety," he stated. It was exactly the same line Edward used on me before when I was determined to see Jacob.

"You have no idea how many times I have heard that line," I said as I started walking down the hall. I walked downstairs with Rosalie beside me. Edward and Emmett were sitting with Carlisle and Esme in the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting down beside Edward on the couch as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Carlisle was the one to answer my question, "Well we think Kaye isn't telling us something. Something important."

"Like what?" I had no idea what kind of thing innocent little Kaye wouldn't want us to know. In fact she was very open to Alice, Rosalie, and I.

"Well," Edward began to answer. "In Carlisle's office when she was recalling her acquaintances, from her old life. She remembered something, a few faces; I was just about to search her mind further but suddenly, everything was gone. Like she didn't want us to know who they were. Like she knew what I could do." He looked away from me back to Carlisle.

"Well maybe we could ask her to tell us what she knew and if maybe we could help her find them, she might cooperate then." I said as everyone looked around at everyone else.

"That's a good idea Bella," Carlisle spoke up. "It may work," he said as he calculated some unspoken formula.

"Well are we gonna finally do something exciting?" Emmett asked bored.

Carlisle started walking up the stairs and we all followed behind him. Renesmee and Jacob hadn't come back yet but, we weren't waiting to find out everything we could.

We reached the door and Edward's arm tightened around me. Carlisle knocked on the door and everyone was silent. Then Alice came to the door. "Yes," Alice said enthusiastically. Then she saw that all of us were there. "What can we do for you?" her face fell slightly.

"Alice we would like to speak with Kaye," Carlisle answered looking around Alice. "Would you three come downstairs?"

"Well I'm sure it would be a little overwhelming for her since all of us would be watching her," Alice answered turning to look at her small friend.

"Of course. Would she speak with Bella, Edward, Jasper, you, and I?" Carlisle said looking to Kaye again who still hadn't spoken.

"I believe so. Kaye?" Alice said to the timid girl. "Would you speak with Bella, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and I?"

Kaye did not speak she just nodded and followed Alice out of the room. Alice was leading her out the door and in front of everyone that had come up the stairs.

Carlisle and Esme were first and they most not have seemed like a threat to her so she smiled a timid smile at them when she was passing. I was next in line she smiled a large smile in my direction then cowered when she saw Edward behind me. He tried to reassure her by smiling a small smile but, she was cowering into Alice's side. Rosalie and Emmett were next she looked at Emmett and cowered even more into Alice.

Alice held the girl to her side and glared at Edward and Emmett. She continued walking down the stairs with Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, and I following.

When we reached the living room Alice sat down with Kaye on one of the couches. Alice motioned me to sit on the other side of Kaye so I sat down. Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle sat on the other couch on the opposite side of the room.

"So," Carlisle started. "Kaye, do you want to talk about your old life? We may be able to help, if they are… here, we could help you find them. If you would like that." Carlisle read the girl's face carefully, watching every flickering emotion.

I looked to see her face and she was exuberant and excited.

"Yes! I would love to find them! Who ever they are," she said excited, glowing with excitement. Suddenly her face fell, "Sadly though, I can't remember them clearly. I can only see flickers of faces and places." She looked down sadly and a single tear fell down.

"Well, don't worry Kaye," Alice said touching Kaye's back and hugging her to her. "I get flickers of a vision all of the time and that never stopped me before," Alice reassured Kaye. "Soon you'll be able to piece it together."

Kaye smiled slightly, "Thank you Alice. If you can, do you think you could help me?" Kaye looked down at her empty hands.

"Of course Kaye, I don't want you to have to go through this alone. None of us do," Alice would be crying if she could. In fact she looked like a mother, though Kaye was the same size as me, which was larger then Alice.

"Well would you like to begin now?" Carlisle asked watching Kaye's expression change.

"Of course!" she almost screamed. "I really want to know where I came from." She was so excited to find out who these people were.

"Well then we will excuse ourselves," Carlisle stood and Jasper, Edward and I followed.

We were at the door when Kaye said, "Bella, will you please stay, if you don't mind me asking." She looked away shy once more.

I was shocked. She actually liked me and felt comfortable around me to ask me to help her. "If would like me to stay I will," I said as Kaye looked up and smiled.

Edward squeezed my hand as he went out the door with Jasper and Carlisle.

I sighed quietly looking around the room. These three days had been so long, it felt as if it had been years since we had been hunting and found this girl. I day dreamed of all the days passed when we hadn't had a care in the world.

"Bella will you come sit," Alice asked breaking the chain of dreams that were forming in my head.

I shook my head trying to come to reality. "Oh. I'm sorry." I walked to the couch and sat down.

"I have a question for you can you remember how many people you want to find?" Alice said watching Kaye concentrate.

"Umm," Kaye said with her eyes closed and her head in her hands as she searched her mind for old memories.

Suddenly she gasped for breath and her body lurched forward. We gasped as she shook and shivered violently.

"Seven," she breathed and froze and sighed with relief. She sat up slowly and carefully.

"Are you alright," Alice asked quietly. She looked at the girl worried.

"I think I'm fine now. I don't know what happened. I saw some people, extraordinarily beautiful and handsome people. Four men and three women ranging in ages around fourteen to eighteen. I had a lot of memories of four in particular. First a tall man with short brown hair. I have a lot of memories of him and me." Kaye started blushing and she turned away from us and continued blushing. "Then there was a small girl not the smallest, but small. She had strawberry blond hair and I think she was my best friend." Kaye looked down at her feet. "There was also a man and a woman who look similar to me with the same pale blond hair as me. I remember them best though there are more. There was a man and woman, both Asian. They were, I believe brother and sister. Also the girl I believe to be my best friend had, what seemed to be two brothers. That is all I can remember." Kaye sighed and looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"You didn't disappoint us," I said reassuringly.

She looked up and smiled a small smile.

"Okay, Kaye." Alice began. "Oh, sorry about that I wasn't trying to do that," Alice, Kaye, and I giggled for a moment. "Anyway, you had a question," Alice said turning to Kaye.

"Yes, what do you do when you really need a vision?" she asked watching Alice's thinking face.

"Well normally I sit down in a small ball and close my eyes," Alice was suddenly confused. "Is that normally what I do?" she looked at me curious.

"Yes," I said looking down at my pale hands.

"Are you all right Bella?" Kaye asked me worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, just day dreaming," I said looking back at them. "Continue, this is important to you," I said nudging Kaye.

"Alright," she stifled what looked like a yawn and curled up. She curled into a small ball and leaned her head against the back of the couch. She looked at us one last time then closed her eyes.

Alice looked at me and her eyes narrowed. "What's going on," she mouthed. I just shook my head in response. Kaye had been sitting there with her eyes closed for ten minutes now with no response. What was she thinking about?

Alice mouthed the words "Should I?" and motioned touching Kaye's arm. I nodded in agreement. Alice lightly touched Kaye's arm and Kaye twitched.

Alice lifted Kaye's arm and then it dropped. "Alice," I whispered. "She's asleep," I explained quietly. "I don't understand how and why but she is," I said looking at the sleeping girl. "It has been a long day," Alice was staring at me like I had three heads.

"What should we do with her?" she asked looking toward the door. I watched her confused, "Renesmee and Jacob are coming they should be here in a few minutes."

"Okay, she can't go to the cottage; Jacob would have a hernia if he knew she would be staying in our home," I watched Alice think of different places to let her rest.

"She could stay in my and Jasper's room; if I say its ok Jasper will be fine with it and Jacob can't tell me what or what not I can put in my bedroom," Alice said with a firm expression.

Then I had an idea. "We could put her in Edward's old bedroom. The old bed is still in there isn't it," I remembered my blurry human times in Edward's room. In that room he had officially proposed to me with the ring. I looked down at my wedding ring, I had been so reluctant to wear this ring but, now it brought me enormous happiness.

"That's a wonderful idea," Alice said standing up. "We'll bring her there."

"Alright let's move her," I said as we stood and Alice took her into her arms and walked behind me up the stairs. Everyone was sitting in Carlisle's office speaking about Kaye and her strange behavior.

When they saw Alice carrying her they all stood and rushed to our side. "What did you guys do to the poor girl?" Emmett asked confused. Everyone glared at him.

"Nothing, she's asleep," I said glaring at Emmett. "She closed her eyes to try to remember and she fell asleep. Though we don't know how she could fall asleep," I said looking at Kaye sound asleep in Alice's arms.

"Alice I'll take her. Where were you planning to take her?" Jasper asked holding out his arms to take Kaye so his small wife would not have to be burdened.

Alice clutched the girl firmly in arms not willing to give up her friend,

"I'm fine and, I know you are going to argue so again I will say I am fine." Alice looked down at Kaye sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"We are bringing her to Edward's old room," Alice said looking at me.

"Well I don't think you need Bella to lay Kaye down on a bed," Edward said looking at Alice then at me.

"No, Bella you can go do whatever you normally do," Alice said this as she began walking up the stairs to Edward's room.

"Alright," I said as Edward took my hand and led me down the stairs. He was curious naturally about what happened when he left. He was so overprotecting some times.

"Renesmee and Jacob should be here soon and, you and I need to go hunting soon," Edward reminded me softly.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and Renesmee and Jacob were seated in the living room. "What did we miss?" Renesmee asked excitedly.

"Not much actually," I answered calmly as Renesmee glared at me for the lack of details.

"You have to give me more then that," she whined. "You can't expect me to just deal with that," she was practically jumping to know what happened.

I related everything that had happened after they had left. Renesmee was fully involved in the story as Jacob nodded off and finally fell into a deep sleep. After a had finished the story and Renesmee started asking questions Jacob started snoring loudly.

"We should move him," I said when Renesmee was finished with all of her hundreds of questions.

"Yes," she agreed. "Jacob," Renesmee said lightly touching his arm.

"Jacob," she tried again. "He is the deepest sleeper," she complained. "I finally found a way to wake him up," she smiled a smug smile.

Suddenly she put her hands around her neck fell to the floor and started mock gagging. "Jacob," she gagged. "Jacob, help," she whimpered quietly.

Jacob suddenly sprang into a sitting position. "Stop doing that. It scares the crap out of me," he said with a loving smile. He put his arm around my baby and kissed the top of her head.

"Well that's the only way to wake you up," she accused him.

"You two should go on home. You both look exhausted," I said ruffling Renesmee's hair then Jacob's.

"You're right mom, love you," she said as she kissed my cheek and walked out the front door with Jacob right behind her.

"Night Bella, Edward," Jacob said as he headed out the door. "Good luck with the sadistic vampire thing," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"Well we should go see what's keeping Alice from leaving Kaye's side," I said as I stood holding Edward's hand in mine.

"Yes, you seem to like this Kaye," he said looking down at me affectionately.

"I think I do. She is very nice and she seems to need friends," I said looking down the hall averting his eyes. I didn't know why he seemed to be hiding something from me. Though he couldn't hide something from me, he told me everything now. Could there be something wrong?

"Well she seems to find Emmett frightening and, me as well," he said chuckling at the thought. "I can see why Emmett would be found frightening, I just don't understand why she would find me as a threat," he suddenly became serious. "She doesn't even let me hear her thoughts any more," he said looking down at my face. "She must know I can hear thoughts," he looked as if he was calculating a difficult problem in his mind.

"Well I guess we'll find out," I said knocking quietly on the door of Edward's old room.

"Come in," a soft voice whispered.

We walked in to the small room and Alice was sitting on the floor next to the bed where Kaye slept peacefully. Jasper was leaning against the wall farthest from the bed and its contents.

"What are you waiting for Alice," I said in a soft whisper. I looked over at Jasper who hadn't looked up from Alice on the floor.

"For her to wake up," she said as if it was completely obvious. She turned back to the bed and sighed leaning her head on her hands propped on her legs.

"Well that may be awhile," I said watching the girl sleep absolutely still.

I watched her breathe through her mouth just like Renesmee and Jacob. I watched the small rise and fall of her stomach.

"I'm willing to wait forever," she said completely mesmerized by the sleeper.

"What about Jasper he is just standing there and, you are just sitting there what is so captivating about someone sleeping," I said confused and slightly irritated.

Jasper looked up for the first time, "I'm really fine Bella." He looked back down and a wave of calm spread over the room.

"I don't want her to wake up alone," she said looking back up at me.

"Well Alice, guess what you can do," I said quietly kneeling beside Alice and patting her lightly on the back.

"It doesn't work," she said ashamed. She looked into her lap and laid her head on my shoulder. "My sight only seems to work when she wants me to see something. When it involves something related to what she will say or what she will do in the future everything goes blank," she sobbed tearless sobs.

"That's weird. The same thing happens with Edward. This is scary, it's like she filters what we can do," I thought out loud.

"You may be on to something Bella," Jasper said loudly making everyone jump. Even Alice jumped almost out of her skin.

"What am I on to?" I asked confused. I looked at Jasper who was calculating something unspoken.

"She is somehow filtering all of our abilities, conscious or subconscious, either way she is filtering us. Like Edward, Alice, you, and I can only use our gifts if she lets us. Since you used your gift against her then it did not work. It all makes sense!" he looked around at all of us in excitement.

"Maybe, since we are mythology we should look at our mythology," Edward said staring off not seeing.

"Edward, that's a good idea," Jasper said pulling Edward back to reality.

"Though I don't think we could just look up vampire legends," Edward said grasping Jasper's full attention.

"Well I'm sure if anyone knows about vampire legends it's the Volturi. If we go and ask they may help us," Jasper said hopeful.

"If the Volturi find out about Kaye they may kill her," Alice said worried.

"They would kill her, it's the Volturi. They would either kill her or keep her as their little prize. It would be asking for them to kill her," Alice said sobbing more tearless sobs in to my shoulder.

Jasper came over to where Alice and I sat. "We won't do that, we promise. Right Edward," Jasper said looking at Edward.

"We won't Alice. You are right that would be a death wish for all of us. Not just Kaye but everyone who had come in contact with her," Edward said coming behind me. After that nobody wanted to break the silence while Alice sobbed and sobbed. She didn't stop until Kaye stirred.

Everyone froze.

Kaye continued to stir in her sleep and sat up straight. "Alice! Alice!" Kaye screamed. Her eyes open but glazed over unconscious.

Alice jumped up and ran to the side of the bed. "I'm here," Alice cooed.

"Bella! Bella! Rosalie! Rosalie!" she continued screaming.

"They are here, too," Alice continued cooing. She turned around to meet my eyes. She motioned with her head for me to come to the side of the bed.

I moved to Alice's side and looked at Kaye squirm and kick.

She moaned something incoherent. Than she said it again slightly louder this time. Than she screamed, "Robert!"

"Robert?" Alice and I said together confused.

"Robert, Lydia, Ivy, Vivian, Evan, Vincent, Reese," she screamed louder then any time before.

Alice looked at me confused. I looked back just as confused.

"Robert, Lydia, Ivy, Vivian, Evan, Vincent, Reese," she screamed. She started moaning again, "Over water, over sea, over trees and you will find me."

Alice and I turned around and looked at our confused the confused Jasper and Edward.

Then Kaye sighed and fell deeply asleep.

"Alice I think this would be a good time to go," Jasper said quietly trying to get his wife to release the current stress she was holding on to.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Bella and Edward will join us too," she stood and then stopped abruptly. "Who will watch out for Kaye though?" she asked worriedly.

"Rosalie," Edward called softly, though she would definitely hear.

We could hear Rosalie run up the stairs and down the hall. Then she was there, standing in the doorway, with all of her radiant beauty. "Yes," she answered softly.

"Will you please watch Kaye while we are gone?" Alice said very softly.

"Yes Alice," Rosalie said calmly taking a seat on the black sofa.

"Thank you, also will you take the exact wording of whatever she might say in her sleep?" Alice said as we quietly moved her to the door.

"Yes, Alice," Rosalie said reassuringly as we stepped out of the room and down the hall.

We headed out the front door and into the moonlight. Then we ran. We ran and ran, and then we hunted.

It had been a week since Kaye had woken up. Nothing exciting had happened since and we were hoping in the back of our minds that had been the last of the excitement for now.

Everyday was the same, Renesmee, Jacob, and Kaye would wake up. They would go to school while we did college online, and then they came home. It continued like this until one night…

We were all seated around the living room engaged in different activities, Alice, Renesmee, Rosalie, and Kaye sat in the middle of the floor scanning over a fashion magazine, Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch facing opposite of the window wall, speaking quietly. Edward, Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett were talking about an upcoming hunting trip, while I once more read Wuthering Heights.

Suddenly Kaye fell to her back, curled her arms and legs in, and threw her head and shrieked loudly.

The sound of the scream reminded me of Bree… The newborn from the meadow when Victoria's army attacked…

There was so much torment in that scream it hurt to see. I just wanted to reach out and pull her to me to protect her from what ever was happening.

Alice was there holding Kaye's hand and whispering in her ear to let the picture in her mind go. "Let it go Kaye, let it go," Alice said to Kaye.

Suddenly Kaye fell limp and her head fell back. Alice motioned Rosalie to take her in her arms, Rosalie complied and Alice rushed out of the room.

I didn't know what to do and Carlisle hurried over to Kaye and patted Kaye's cheek lightly. "Kaye. Kaye can you hear me?" Carlisle continued whispering to the small girl in Rosalie's arms.

Alice hurried back with a wet rag. She pressed the cloth gently to Kaye's forehead and kneeled by her side while Carlisle looked her over.

Slowly Kaye opened her eyes and sat up. She looked horrified. Alice held out her arms and Kaye leaned on Alice's shoulder and cried.

Kaye didn't speak for the rest of the night and she cried continuously for three hours until she finally quieted and fell into a light sleep full of tossing and turning, kicking and squirming.

She slept this way for five hours and woke more times then I could count. She woke several of the times screaming.

Alice sat with her all night, Jasper sat on the opposite side of the room watching Alice with eyes that missed nothing.

Finally, she lay there and opened her eyes. "Rrrr," Kaye stuttered. She reached toward the ceiling, hoping to grasp something she couldn't reach. "Rrrobert!" she yelled. "Nooo!" she yelled tears streaming down her face she reached again sitting up and yelling louder then before. "Over water, over sea, over land and you will find me," she repeated from the first time she slept. She moaned and sat upright. She blinked and looked around.

Alice looked at Kaye worried. "Are you alright," she asked quietly.

"Alice," she spoke exhilarated. "I know what happened!"

"Happened when," Alice asked confused.

"I know what happened to me," she took Alice's shoulders between her hands and shook her lightly. "I wasn't abandoned, like I thought."

"Well what exactly happened?" Alice said excited. She glanced at me and smiled a huge smile that made me smile myself.

"Well all I know is what I saw and what I thought," she looked at Alice then at me.

I had sat on the floor next to Alice and waited all night with Alice. Edward and Jasper stood against the wall and watched us. They were so protective sometimes. Well, most of the time.

"Ok, tell us!" Alice said excited. She watched Kaye's face intent.

"Ok, well I was in a forest. Hunting, I believe. The man with the brown hair, his name is Robert. Robert O' Riley. He is my…" Kaye paused, "my husband." Kaye giggled.

"_You_ have a husband," Alice laughed astonished. "How old are you Kaye?"

"Sixteen," Kaye giggled again. Alice stared in astonishment at the married sixteen year old.

"Ok," Alice said snapping out of her momentary shock. "Tell us about _everything_!"

"Alright, I was hunting. Robert had been behind me, so when I turned and found nobody, I panicked. I ran back looking for anything relevant to where Robert would be.

"I heard something getting attacked a little farther off in the distance. I thought maybe, it was just Robert hunting, but when I got closer, I knew what was happening.

"There was this one woman, I remember her from before this time. I don't think anyone liked her.

"When I saw that she was attacking Robert, I sprang; she wasn't anticipating me being there. I wasn't the strongest fighter, strong, yes, a fighter, no. I was fast too; I could slip away from her blows and strikes.

"I also have a gift; I can go into someone's mind and pick out their worst nightmare, make them black out, and in their mind they live their nightmare.

"She had a gift too which gave her the ability to dismantle someone's gift momentarily.

"She broke through my nightmare, by this time Robert had regained consciousness and saw me, his wife, fighting a fight I would surely lose. Then he sprang in front of me to protect me.

"They started fighting and she ran off. Before she had ran off she had injured me further and everyone thought I would die.

"Robert kneeled over me, hoping there was something he could do to save me. I was starting to fall into unconsciousness when behind Robert I saw her, the woman who would surely kill Robert and if she had the chance.

"I screamed and Robert turned and looked at the woman, but he didn't look fast enough. He was attacked and we were left to die.

"She knew for us that our mates are what we cherish most. So she carried me away and injured me further. Right before she carried me away Robert whispered, 'Over water, over sea, over land and you will find me.' Then I woke up here."

Alice stared at Kaye thinking of all the things she had gone through, watching her husband die in front of her. "Oh Kaye, I'm so sorry," Alice said hugging Kaye to her.

Edward and Jasper had watched Kaye with horrified expressions. I had sat and listened to the story intent on knowing everything to know about the poor little girl.

"Sorry about what?" Kaye asked confused.

"Well is he ok?" Alice asked twice as confused.

"Oh my," Kaye started but was interrupted by a fit of tears that developed into deep moans of pain. "He was my husband. He was my soul mate. He was part of me."

Alice smoothed Kaye's hair and sang soft, sweet songs for an hour.

"I have to go," Kaye said pulling away and standing up.

She started pacing up and down the floor saying things like, "I have to figure out the riddle. I have to search back. I have to remember our home. I have to remember where I was before. I have to remember."

"Kaye calm down," Alice said holding on to Kaye's shoulders and making her look down into her eyes. "What are you talking about," Alice said looking at Kaye confused, yet again.

"I am going to find them. All of them. Robert first though," Kaye said calculating and trying to remember.

"Are you sure you have to go now," Alice said whining. She didn't want to lose her baby.

Alice had confided in me once that she looked at Kaye as her own daughter. She watched over her, and learned from me. She did everything a mother would do. She would hold her close when she was scared, reassure her when she doubted herself, and most importantly, encouraged her to fight for her dreams.

"Yes," Kaye said firmly. She had learned so much from Alice in the little time she had been here. "I have to find him and the others. I don't want to be in a public place and scream out in pain. I don't want you all to have to take care of me and be inconvenienced. I need to find him." Suddenly Kaye broke out in to violent sobs of pain and anguish.

"Alright, Kaye," Alice started looking up into Kaye's wet eyes. "I'm coming too." Alice was firm. She started walking to her and Jasper's room to pack some essentials; she looked at Jasper, "Will you come too?"

"Of course," Jasper said walking to Alice. He reached out and pulled Alice to him she leaned her head against his chest and he said, "I would follow you to the end of the earth and if anything ever happened to you I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Alice looked up at him and smiled a breath taking smile. "I'm taking that as a yes."

"Of course," Jasper said leaning over to kiss Alice sweetly on the lips. It was brief and so, so very sweet. Alice leaning her head back and smiled a loving smile at the man she loved.

I looked over at Kaye and she had silent tears falling slowly down her perfect face that held a hard serious mask. I wanted to cry just looking at the hard mask that covered her torment. "Can I go too, Alice," I asked breaking Alice and Jasper's moment that was tormenting Kaye.

"Of course, Bella. Kaye would you mind?" Alice said walking toward Kaye who was hiding her mass of pale blond curls.

"No," Kaye said roughly. The sound of tears in her voice. She sniffled and whipped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't mind."

"Alright," Alice said looking concerned, but realizing Kaye didn't want t0 talk about anything at the moment. "Well we should hurry and pack since Kaye would like to leave as soon as possible. Who all is coming?" Alice asked looking around. "I know Jasper, Bella, and I."

"If Bella is going I'm going," Edward said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his chin on my shoulder and kissing my cheek.

"Alright that gives us four. If we take more then that we might have problems getting through places," Alice said looking back at Kaye who was finally looking back at us. "Alright let's pack."

Edward and I turned and walked down the hall and out of the door. Edward still had his arm around my waist and I leaned my head against him. "Where do you think they could be?" Edward said quietly.

"I don't know. All we know is that Kaye's husband Robert O' Riley said 'Over water, over sea, over land and you will find me.'" I said looking up into Edward's beautiful golden eyes that shone in the pink morning light. We had to hurry home since today was one of the rare sunny days. "I wonder what it all means," I said looking down at my hands that glittered in the sun.

"I guess that's something we will have to find out when we start looking," Edward said stopping.

I stopped too. He held my hands between us and studied my face. I had no idea why he was looking at me this way, like he didn't understand the expression on my face. I didn't know what expression my face held though. We stood there, in the middle of the forest under the canopy of the trees where the sun couldn't reach us. We stared at each other with an intensity that eternity couldn't damage. That lifetimes on end could never break. Our love, nothing compared to that depth.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to Kaye, when the first time you ever saw her she traumatized you to the extent you still shudder when she talks about her gift." Edward didn't comprehend the depth of the pain Kaye felt and how she hadn't understood and didn't know what she could do when she had used it against me. Kaye actually hadn't known what she was or that she had a gift.

"Because, Edward," I said pain embedding in my voice. I shared Kaye's pain and it leaked into my voice with every word. "She hurts deep inside. I can sympathize to how she feels. She lost her husband and all of her friends and family. All she has is us, and if we don't help her then she has nothing."

"Alright let's go," Edward said pulling my hand toward our cottage. He looked back at me as we ran through the forest and finally reached the small cottage.

I loved this house that Esme had decorated and restored for Edward, Renesmee, and I. She hadn't planned for Renesmee so that room hadn't been decorated when we first moved in, but she had added the necessary furniture as soon as she could.

Now Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, and I live in the small cottage. It was difficult being it is a small house. We deal with it though. Edward and I have our room, and Renesmee and Jacob have Renesmee's old room from when she was a baby.

We ran through the house and into the closet. Somehow when Esme was restoring the house Alice had gotten Esme to enlarge the closet. Now the closet was larger then our bedroom. It was large and every wall held masses of clothes.

When I had first seen it, it was very intimidating. The walls loomed down with long garment bags of unknown horrors. It seemed as if everyday there were more bags and the closet got fuller.

"Bella," Edward said as he reached above one of the many racks of clothes. He turned toward me, "How long do we expect to be away?" He looked very confused.

"I have no idea," I said looking up at his beautiful, confused face. "We should pack a small bag for both of us, maybe. So we don't have a large load, and we can get through places faster. If we need new clothes Alice will be more then happy to go shopping."

"Alright," Edward said smiling my favorite crocked smile down at me.

All of a sudden I started giggling. How could he still freeze me to the spot I stood with only a smile or a look?

"What," Edward said laughing with me.

"I have known you for four years and you still stun me," I said through a fight of giggles.

Edward still laughed with me until he said, "You still stun me as well. Though most of the time you surprise me," he said as we laughed again.

_Why were we laughing so much? _

Suddenly Alice ran through the door cutting off the laughter. "You aren't ready to go yet?" she said with a huff.

Jasper came through the door as Alice rushed around with a small bag throwing jeans and t-shirts into it.

_At least she isn't going to make me wear ball gowns and frilly skirts._

Then after a few short moments Alice tossed the small bag to Edward and grabbed my arm. She ran us out of the house with Edward and Jasper following close behind. We didn't stop until we were at the front of the big white house.

Kaye stood in front of the house with Renesmee holding onto her arm with Rosalie on her other side. Jacob stood beside Renesmee with his arm around her small waist and Esme stood beside Rosalie. Carlisle and Emmett stood behind their wives as they said good bye to Kaye for the time being.

Alice told us to get Kaye while she and Jasper pulled the car around. So we ran to Kaye who, as soon as I was near, threw her arms around me and thanked me.

"Thank you so much Bella," Kaye said as she started to tear up and a few tears spilled over and onto my shirt. "Thank you for coming to help me."

"Alright, alright, let's go," Alice said pulling Kaye's arm toward the open car door.

I let go of Kaye and pulled my baby in a tight hug. "Be careful," I said to Renesmee as she rested her head against my

Alice slid into the passenger seat of Carlisle's Mercedes for the dark tint incase we have to go south. Kaye held onto my hand as she pulled me into the back seat with Edward sliding gracefully on my other side.

Jasper pulled the car onto the road.


End file.
